


A Cry for Help

by LatteWolf



Series: Warren Kepler and Daniel Jacobi: Flashes in Time [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Intersex Character, Intersex Daniel Jacobi, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 03, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatteWolf/pseuds/LatteWolf
Summary: Kepler starts to worry about Jacobi's deteriorating mood, and begrudgingly sends a message to base asking Cutter for advice. Unfortunately, he receives an answer.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Series: Warren Kepler and Daniel Jacobi: Flashes in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575169
Kudos: 9





	A Cry for Help

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't explicitly stated anywhere, but I headcanon Jacobi as intersex and this short lil thing addresses Kepler's inability to deal with that, and his obliviousness to the full picture of why Jacobi's unhappy on the Urania. Also, audio messages, because why not? Enjoy folks.

Transcribed Audio Log  
Urania > Base

KEPLER: I don't mean to be crude about the way I explain this, but I'm concerned about Daniel Jacobi. Yes, of course, everyone knows that intimacy is prohibited amongst crew members, but let's not pretend that Jacobi and I have ever been anywhere near platonic with each other. Let's also not pretend that Mister Jacobi is comfortable with his… situation. As of today, he and I haven't been together in weeks. Even before that, he would avoid me entirely sometimes. 

  
I'm starting to worry about his mental and emotional health, and I've talked to him about Goddard's health insurance covering surgery and therapy before. Still, he continued to shut me out, and he has made it very clear he won't accept help from- well, anyone. He's been getting worse and worse, and I don't… I don't know what to do. Jacobi often wonders why someone like me would be interested in him. Sometimes he asks aloud; other times, he doesn't need to. I— um— don't genuinely want to pursue a relationship with Mister Jacobi, but his declining mental state is starting to interfere with our mission. If his condition worsens anymore, I can't guarantee his safety or continued loyalty to Goddard. I'm not sure what plan of action to take, so if anyone at headquarters has any recommendations, I'd greatly appreciate it.

  
Jacobi would murder me if he discovered I was requesting help on his behalf, much less sharing anything about our… personal endeavors. Please do not inform him that I've sent this log, and for the love of God, don't let Rachel's claws anywhere near this unless you want pictures you'd rather not see all over the company Facebook. I'm not asking you as an employee, I'm asking you as a friend.  


  
Private Memo  
Base > Urania

CUTTER: Kepler, if you don't get your little flunkie to get with the program, I'll have to call the station myself. And we both know nobody wants that. And, as much as you want to cling to your little fantasies, we're not friends. The professional favors we owe each other and the prescribed conversations we have are just that- professional. I'm your boss, and you're the man who is supposed to keep things nice and tidy for me out there. Get it under control. That's your job. 

  
P.S. We both know this isn't just him. You haven't tried to threaten me since- well- you know what. 

  
I have nothing to worry about, do I?

  
Happy travels.


End file.
